


【俊八/R/女装】牛奶咖啡

by lisays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisays/pseuds/lisays
Summary: //点梗的3号搞定啦~//女装预警//五岁年龄差，工作党俊x大学生八//因为是大了不少的哥哥，小八有时候会怕俊辉//PWP，题目是看Going SVT得到的灵感





	【俊八/R/女装】牛奶咖啡

**Author's Note:**

> //点梗的3号搞定啦~  
> //女装预警  
> //五岁年龄差，工作党俊x大学生八  
> //因为是大了不少的哥哥，小八有时候会怕俊辉  
> //PWP，题目是看Going SVT得到的灵感

学校社团节最近有活动，街舞社想出了女仆咖啡厅这个设定，偏偏团内女生数量少，把需要的人手一数还缺那么一两位。这种时候，徐明浩的温和气质就让他成为了首当其冲的目标。

被社内为数不多的女孩子包围，他好脾气地听完一通解释，为难地笑道：“我哥哥会生气的。”

“诶，明浩有哥哥？”

“是亲哥吗！好羡慕！”

“啊也不是，就……”他苦恼了一下，用小奶音认真地和盘托出。“其实是男朋友啦。”是幼稚起来胜似三岁小孩，成熟的时候又变回那个可靠的兄长，经常抱着自己撒娇，一叠声喊着“宝宝”的年上男友。文俊辉要是知道自己穿女装在咖啡厅打工，怕不是要被好好教训一顿……

“到时候我们会解释的，求求你，实在是找不到帮忙的人了！”姑娘一番央求下来，徐明浩毫无招架之力，只得祈祷到时候不会节外生枝。

/

文俊辉今天难得提前下班，想着还在上课的男朋友，生出了要去学校附近转转的念头。他平时也经常下午来接徐明浩，于是轻车熟路地找到学校附近一家咖啡馆，准备给恋人也点一杯茶带走。

徐明浩把咖啡端到客人桌前，一抬头却看见了那个熟悉的身影。他暗想不妙，立刻转过身祈祷自己没被发现，但背后的脚步声马上逼近，停顿了一下就被胳膊用力地圈进怀里。

“哎，这位顾客——！”一旁的临时店长见势不妙，立马从柜台出来要拦住他，却被徐明浩制止了。“没事，这我男朋友。”他不好意思地笑笑，又将目光转回文俊辉，看着恋人有些暗沉的面色心知这次是闯了祸。方才端了一会盘子让徐明浩的气息有些颤抖，小脸挂了汗珠粉扑扑的，有一缕假发被黏在了下巴上。他抱住文俊辉的脖子黏黏糊糊地说对不起，腾出一只手抹开那撮不听话的黑发，戴了蓝色美瞳的眼睛眨呀眨。

道歉就有用吗？文俊辉咬牙切齿又不舍得对他发火，带了点怒气地吻住两片薄唇，又被徐明浩主动张开嘴的动作折磨得没了脾气。

/

回家的路上几乎没什么交流，徐明浩坐在副驾驶摘掉假发，手指搅着裙摆有些不安。他好几次试图开启话题都被堵了回来，只好扯了张卸妆巾把妆面先擦个干净。

“这么短的裙摆不是为了让哥哥把手伸进去的吗？”一停进车库文俊辉就开始不依不饶。“这么低的领口不是为了弯下身子的时候勾引哥哥吗？明浩要穿这么漂亮的衣服为什么不跟我说呀，不喜欢我了吗？”他早就把自己的安全带解开，探身去放平徐明浩的座椅，顺势翻到了副驾驶的座位上。

“没有，不是的……”徐明浩被年上恋人的荤话羞得满脸通红，又急又气地想要反驳。明明只是社团活动而已！

“那你知道那些小流氓看着你的时候——”文俊辉轻而易举阻止了徐明浩想要捂住他嘴的动作，“对，就是小流氓，偷看你的男生不是流氓是什么？你知道他们看着你的时候在想什么吗？“

“但我是男生，他们也是……”

“你穿上裙子可比女生还好看，谁会没点想法？”

这下噎得徐明浩没话说，半晌不甘心地回了一句嘴。文俊辉压根没打算听他解释，正好也趁这个机会完成了自己刚才提到的举动——把手伸进他的裙摆。

徐明浩腿上没什么赘肉，他掐了掐自己好不容易养出来的那点柔软手感，哄着小家伙把腿打开，让他一窥裙底风光。里面倒是穿了打底裤，“还是很乖的啊，”他轻而易举将那层布料除去，露出里面的平角内裤，可惜地“啧”了一声。“下次穿三角裤给我看好不好？”

/

文俊辉的手掌握了他的命门，熟练地上下撸动着，特意分散了点注意力去观察徐明浩的表情。他的眼神潮湿又色情，才几秒工夫就让年轻的男孩别过头去，眼角飞起一抹嫣红。年上男人的手里很快就有浊液被释放出来，他亲了一口硬得发胀的小家伙，决定再惩罚一下不听话的男朋友。

“自己试试？”他握住一只手往性器上带，教他如何包裹住柱体手淫。他们在一起得很早，从那以后徐明浩就不再自己解决，想要的时候往文俊辉房间那张大床一躺，自顾自脱完衣服就会被伺候得舒舒服服。好久没有自慰哪受得了前后夹击的快感，在文俊辉伸了一根手指进去时他就射了出来，一只手下意识挡住半张小脸，面色潮红。

他很快又意识到些许不对劲：“哥哥，车上也有润滑剂吗？”

“没错啊，”文俊辉趁他注意力分散又送了一根手指进去，在温暖的洞穴里缓慢挺进。“一直都放着的。”

太坏了……！小男友愤愤地控诉。不过这次也算是自己给了他把柄，只能任人宰割。

三根手指进入得很快，文俊辉一边玩他的小穴一边探过来亲他。“因为是惩罚，待会宝宝不能哭哦。”

什么意思？徐明浩有些慌张，身后那张小嘴也下意识紧缩，更用力地缠住了放进去的东西。“看来是迫不及待的意思？”他的恋人当然不会放过这个口头占便宜的机会。身上一团糟的男生刚要顶嘴两句，就感觉到体内的指节正在缓缓向外抽，有些紧张地攥住了文俊辉的胳膊，用湿漉漉的眼神做最后挣扎。

文俊辉亲了一口他的额头，不为所动。“别忘了，是你先惹我生气的，待会我会进到底。”

滚烫的性器轻易就破开层层阻碍，向着最深处发起冲锋。徐明浩在进来的那一刻就哭出了声，小奶音的呻吟断断续续，显然是有些吓怕了。年上恋人平时都宠他，哪会一上来就欺负得这么凶？

“可不可以，”他的双手紧紧扣在文俊辉的背上，像是抓住了最后的救命稻草。“轻一点……”

“不行哦。”接下来的几轮冲撞都是整根没入，裙摆下的双腿可怜兮兮地颤抖着。文俊辉握着他的膝弯顶进去，满足地喟叹。

“宝宝记住，你在穿着裙子被我肏，以后只能在床上穿得这么漂亮，知道吗？”

徐明浩哭得狼狈，习惯了温柔攻势的身体受不住这样的侵犯，腿根被撞得红了一整片，屁股也被座椅靠背磨得有些疼。大脑一片空白，他呜咽着点头，眼泪掉成一串珍珠。文俊辉心知也是欺负得狠了些，顶弄的力道收了几分，抚摸着他的脸安慰受惊的男孩：“不哭了啊，记住就行，我接下来轻点。”

“好难受，哥哥，太烫了……”徐明浩凑上去和他接吻，在分开之际见缝插针地撒娇，但很快又被文俊辉拉回去继续亲。“可是座位脏了怎么办？”

END.


End file.
